


Movie Night’s, Family Night’s, As Long As I’ve Got You Kinda Night’s

by JobieJodie (TootsDingle)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TootsDingle/pseuds/JobieJodie
Summary: My Take On What Happened After “I Want A Cuddle”
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Movie Night’s, Family Night’s, As Long As I’ve Got You Kinda Night’s

**Author's Note:**

> Not Sure How I Feel About This One But Lets Roll With It!
> 
> Written For The Bin Gang.... You Know Who You Are 💛
> 
> All Comments, Kudos And Feedback Are All Greatly Appreciated!
> 
> Find Me On Twitter - @TootsDingle

“Come on I want a cuddle”

“I’ll be up in 5?”

Vanessa nods her approval, blowing a kiss in her direction. Charity pretends to catch it causing the smaller blonde to laugh. Her eyes track the path Vanessa makes up the stairs. Once she’s out of view, Charity leans back, eyes closed. It’s not technically lying, it's just not giving her all the facts. She doesn’t need all this. Not now. And she can’t bring herself to be the cause of even more disappointment.

Surly Kirin can’t be that hard to find. Maybe Priya knew more than she was letting on? She made a promise. Not just to Vanessa but to herself. She loved that little boy, just as much as her own.She’s the one who held him after a nightmare, she knew his favorite food and that he hated getting soap in his eyes as she washed his hair. That sperm donor had no right to call himself his dad and now she was prepared to do anything to be his official mum. Her head falls towards the screen, her fingers ghosting over the keys. She types a few words and suddenly the screen is full of websites.  _ Private Detectives _ . Her mind thinks back to Vanessa, sitting upstairs with their boys. She’d go mad if she found out. Another one way ticket to a breakup.

She slams the laptop shut. Stalking her way into the kitchen and pulling out two mugs. She fills the boys water bottles and dives into the treat cupboard. Popcorn, chocolate and crisps are just what this impromptu movie night needs. She goes through the motions of making tea as little voices trickle down the stairs.

“Come on Mummy its starting” 

She grabs the hoard, balancing both mugs in her hands.

“I’m coming, I'm coming”.

……………………………………………………………….

She nudges the bedroom door open with her foot, knocking it with her hip once on the other side. The room is bathed in a soft glow, boys tucked in on Vanessa’s side of the bed chatting away excitedly. She places the mugs on the table, throwing the treats onto the bed. Vanessa raises an eyebrow, causing Charity to roll her eyes.

“What’s a movie night without a few treats ay?”

She smirks, throwing a wink in Vanessa’s direction. 

“An your mind is always in the gutter” 

Vanessa opens a bag of sweets, placing one each in front of the boys. Charity throws her shirt in the general direction of the wash basket, her jeans soon follow. Vanessa can’t help but stare at the unblemished skin. The curves of her body are accentuated by the low light. Her view quickly obstructed by purple silk. The duvet is flung back, as she sinks into the space next to her fiancée. She feels a tug on her pants, as her leg is lifted. Vanessa shuffles into the space between them. Her back resting lightly on Charity’s front. Charity instinctively wraps her arms around her waist. Her fingers playing with a small slither of skin. Playing with the knotted end of a scar. Her chin comes to rest on her shoulder.

“What’s the movie then boys?”

“Toy story!”

They shout in unison. Mouth’s full of chocolate. 

“Again?”

Charity tries to sound exasperated. This will be the fourth time this week, she can practically recite it. But inside the butterflies in her stomach just won’t stop fluttering. This is what family really was and its hers. She still can’t quite believe it. 

Vanessa chuckles, pecking her lips against the underside of her jaw. Pressing play as she does so. The familiar opening song fills the room, bright blues and yellows illuminating the boys faces. 

“You love it really” 

Vanessa whispers both boys looking at her with a scowl. 

“You know what I really love? You.”

Vanessa turns in her arms, cupping her cheek and kissing her deeply. 

“I love you too”

“Shhh mummy”

She looks wide eyed at the boys in mock shock as Charity muffles a chuckle against her crown.

“You’ll get us thrown out at this rate.” 

…………………………………………………………….

The film is only half way through when she feels the heaviness in the body in front of her. She pushes lightly on Vanessa’s back. Moving her legs to lie her against the soft pillows. Vanessa always feels cold lately. Even with the heating in full blast. She tucks her in like she used to do to Noah, the duvet pulled up to her chin. Her eyes drift over the two smaller bodys next to her.

Johnny is curled up next to Moses, his head tucked under his chin. Moses is gripping a smaller hand in his own. Chocolate is spread across their cheeks, some has made its way onto the matching Paw Patrol Pjs. Usually she would wake them up and change them. But she can’t separate them.Not now, not ever. 

She turns the telly off. Moving across the room to flick the switch on the lights. She kisses each boy on the head, whispering “ _ I Love You _ ” into their strawberry scented locks. She gets back into bed, lazaly draping an arm over Vanessa’s side. She looks across at her sleeping family.

This. This is her missing piece. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - “I Want A Cuddle”


End file.
